A tu Vuelta
by samfj
Summary: Remus se había ido y Tonks estaba muy triste pero es Navidad y en ésas fechas los milagros están a la orden del día. Regalo AI para SangoNW del topic: ¡Nargles y Lechuzas! Llegó Navidad del foro: EEQCR.


_**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter** _y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a **_J.K. Rowling_**. Yo solo se los pedí prestados para hacer esta historia. La imagen tampoco me pertenece sino que es de la página: **_weasleywinston(punto)com_**

Este fic fue escrito como respuesta al _**Amigo Invisible Navideño: "¡Nargles y Lechuzas! Llegó la Navidad del foro: El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas".**_

Mi regalito es para...: ¡Martha! mejor conocida como: _**SangoNW.** _

Espero que disfruten de la historia.

* * *

Era casi 24 de diciembre y Tonks se encontraba triste y meditabunda frente a la chimenea, acariciando su abultado abdomen. Desde que Remus los abandonó ella no era la misma, se había deprimido y era muy notorio que era por la falta de Lupin a su lado. Dónde más se notaba era en su cabello, usualmente rosa chicle, que ahora tenía un tono cenizo.

Su madre, Andrómeda, trataba de consolarla pero nada ayudaba.

Tonks sollozó y le habló a su hijo, que aún no nacía, susurrándole:

—Todo estará bien, bebé, todo estará bien…

Pero por más que se lo decía a sí misma no lograba convencerse. Y es que desde que _"el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"_ había tomado posesión del Ministerio de magia las cosas tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle estaban muy mal. El ambiente había sido invadido por sentimientos como: la desolación, la angustia y el temor. Con su padre ocultándose del nuevo régimen y Remus desaparecido ella sobrellevaba, muy mal por cierto, su embarazo. Aún podía recordar el día que Remus la dejó a la deriva:

_Una noche, Remus Lupin llegó a casa con un semblante entre decepcionado, triste, sombrío y al borde de la locura. A su esposa le pareció extraño pero tampoco quiso averiguar, ya le diría que le pasaba cuando él quisiera. _

_Él se recostó en el sillón en el que ella estaba, a su lado; recargó su cabeza en sus piernas y cerró sus ojos. Ella comenzó a peinar su cabello y a hacerle mimos. Y así pasó el tiempo sin que ninguno de los dos hablara. De pronto, él se puso de pie y caminó hasta la chimenea dándole la espalda. Ella sólo se le quedó viendo con una tristeza en sus ojos, ya imaginaba lo que estaba por venir. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó de sus labios la sentencia fue como una estocada directa al corazón:_

—_Tonks, necesitamos hablar…_

_Ella sólo atinó a asentir. En sus ojos se veía que unas lagrimas comenzaban a aflorar pero resistió lo más valientemente que pudo, sopesando las palabras de su marido. Él prosiguió:_

—_He intentado convencerme, a mí mismo, que todo saldrá bien; que afrontaremos lo que venga con valentía… pero en verdad no puedo. Es más de lo que puedo cargar. Lo siento… debo irme de aquí. _

_Ella estalló en llanto —"malditas hormonas" se dijo a sí misma—y balbuceando preguntó:_

—_¿Y lo que yo necesite no cuenta?—en este momento Tonks se dio cuenta que su llanto era más por enfado que otra cosa. Remus le respondió exasperado:_

—_¡Claro que cuenta! ¡Pero es que no entiendes que nuestro hijo y tú corren peligro a mi lado! ¡no es justo que los exponga!_

_Ella le rebatió:_

—_No me hables de justicia, Remus… ¡no lo hagas! _

_Remus Lupin se masajeo las sienes y casi susurrando dijo:_

—_Es mi última palabra Tonks y no es una pregunta.—sentenció._

_Y esa había sido su última palabra. En medio de la noche, Remus John Lupin se marchó abandonado así a su familia. _

De pronto, un ruido estruendoso la sobresaltó trayéndola a la realidad. Alguien estaba a la puerta tocando ruidosamente. Andrómeda Tonks fue a atender. Se escucharon voces, una era la de su madre y la segunda era de _él: Remus John Lupin, su esposo. _¿Qué hace _él _aquí después de tantos meses de abandono? ¿Cómo se atreve?

Escuchó a su madre decirle que no era un buen momento. Sin embargo, su esposo le insistió que era necesario lo mas educadamente posible, como siempre.

Andrómeda regresó a la estancia y su hija no tuvo que decir nada para que ella supiera que su yerno sería recibido. Regresó sus pasos al recibidor y Tonks, desde la estancia, pudo escuchar los pasos de dos personas.

Cuando Remus entró a la habitación se encontró con su esposa sentada frente a la chimenea, su abdomen estaba aún más abultado que la última vez. Se veía simplemente hermosa y muy seria. Ella no se lo pondría nada fácil, no señor y era lo mínimo que merecía. Andrómeda se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir con la orden y su yerno le agradeció el gesto.

Cuando se acercó a su esposa, ésta lo veía insondablemente. Él le sonrió, ella no le regresó la sonrisa.

—Te ves hermosa, Tonks.—le murmuró él.

—¿Qué quieres aquí, Remus?—preguntó su esposa desconfiadamente. Tonks siempre había sido directa al decir lo que pensaba, así debía ser él a partir de hoy y sin rodeos le dijo:

—Quiero que intentemos volver a estar juntos, como familia...—su esposa lo interrumpió:

—Debes estar bromeando, Remus. Como familia ¿en serio?. Tu nos abandonaste...—murmuró para después alzar la voz—¡tu fuiste quien decidió irse! Así que tendrás que convencerme para volver y no lo harás con un: "quiero que intentemos estar juntos, com familia..."—lo imitó.

—Sé que no tengo cara para pedirte eso, Tonks, que me equivoqué, que fui un cobarde—se interrumpió pero su esposa no hizo ademan por querer interrumpirlo, ni negar lo que dijo, así que continuó—pero lo que hice lo hice para protegerlos, porque los amo, a ti y a mi hijo—Tonks lo seguía observando inexpresivamente por lo que no sabía si la estaba convenciendo—alguien me hizo ver la estupidez que estaba cometiendo...—en ese momento Remus John Lupin se acercó a su esposa y se incó frente a ella, la abrazó, se acurrucó en su regazo y comenzó a sollozar diciendo:—perdoname mi amor, perdoname.

En ese momento, la máscara que conservaba Tonks se partió dejando ver su fragilidad. Ella comenzó a sollozar y a acariciar la cabeza de su marido. ¡Claro que lo perdonaría! Es su esposo, el padre de su hijo y el amor de su vida.

—Eres un tonto Remus Lupin—dijo al fin ella—te perdoné desde hace mucho, aunque me hayas hecho sufrir—se corrigió—nos hiciste sufrir y nos hiciste mucha falta también. Te perdonamos con la condición que no te vuelvas a ir.

Levantó la cabeza y la vio mas hermosa que nunca. Estaba sonriendo, él también sonrió y le respondió:

—Jamás.

Y Remus John Lupin cumplió su promesa.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
